Somos Raíces, Somos Amalgamas
by Moon-9215
Summary: Un completo AU de cómo pudo terminar la pelea de Ben y su familia contra las Amalgamas, ahora Ben se encuentra en la Zona Nula junto con Kevin y su equipo y Servantis le da la oportunidad de salvar el pellejo si se les une, vean lo que vivirá Ben siendo un miembro de las Amalgamas
1. Soy Anodita, Soy Raíz

Disclaimers: Ben 10 no me pertenece, solo escribo este fic usando sus personajes por diversión y sin gozo de paga.

Somos Raíces, Somos Amalgamas

Capítulo Uno: Soy Anodita, Soy Raíz

Ben no sabía cuánto tiempo habría dormido, tal vez una hora, tal vez diez minutos, pero cuando despertó estaba en una cama muy cómoda. Por un momento pensó que se había desmayado tras el ataque de Kevin y sus "nuevos amigos", si así podía llamar al grupo de niños que acompañaban al pelinegro, dado que ninguno ni siquiera parecía humano, y ahora se hallaba en la cama que ocupaba en el _Rustbucket_ del abuelo Max… Pero entonces abrió los ojos.

No se hallaba en su cama, ni siquiera estaba en _Rustbucket_ , estaba en una habitación que al parecer estaba hecha de metal, como si estuviera en una nave, pero lo que si le pareció curioso era la forma en que se encontraba decorado el cuarto, pues en las paredes había posters de _Sumos Golpeadores_ , de autos e incluso de viejas series como el _Capitán Planeta_ y los _Expedientes Secretos X_. Sin duda era una habitación para alguien de más o menos su edad, con gustos muy parecidos a los de él. Pero había también posters de bandas de metal pesado, de muchachas en bikini y varios temas góticos.

Su anonadación sobre el lugar donde se hallaba fue tal que tardó varios minutos, que aprovechó para ver la decoración del cuarto, para darse cuenta que ya no sentía cierto familiar peso en la muñeca. Enorme fue su sorpresa al bajar la mirada y ver que el Omnitrix, el aparato alienígena que le daba sus poderes, había desaparecido, dejando su muñeca totalmente desnuda. Ni notó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro pequeño huésped finalmente se despertó-dijo una voz que Ben conocía a la perfección.

-Kevin-dijo el menor, incapaz de ocultar su terror. Normalmente se habría mostrado desafiante ante el chico gótico, pero normalmente él tendría el Omnitrix en su muñeca, y sin el estaba a merced de la crueldad que el castaño sabía de sobra el mayor poseía.

-Tranquilo, Benji, ¿no llevo ni cinco minutos aquí y ya estás temblando como hoja?-preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Kevin?-preguntó el ojiverde asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no eres tan gallito sin tu reloj?-preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con que ya no tenga el Omnitrix?-preguntó Ben con enojo mezclado con miedo.

-Si, de nada-respondió el mayor escogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De nada? ¿Esperas que te agradezca por quitarme el Omnitrix?-preguntó el castaño indignado por el cinismo de que una vez fue su amigo.

-Si consideras que la otra opción era dejar que te vaporizaran, si, yo diría que si me deberías agradecer-replicó el ojimarrón, encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ben confundido. Kevin en respuesta se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, Ben por instinto se alejó hasta quedar en una esquina de la cama.

-¿Tan poco confías en mí, Benji?-preguntó Kevin dolido; Ben no sabía si fingía o si enserio le dolió su reacción-bueno, Proctor Servantis, el tipo que nos reclutó a mí y a las Amalgamas, chicos sin hogar, fugitivos, cuyo ADN Proctor mezcló con ADN alienígena a través de mis poderes para darles poderes a ellos, nos reunió con el propósito de liquidarte, Tennyson-explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Liquidarme?-preguntó preocupado el menor.

-Sí, él pensaba que con el Omnitrix eras demasiado poderoso para vivir, dado que podías convertirte en un To'kustar o en un Celestialsapien-explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Celestialsapien?-preguntó Ben confundido. Sabía que los To'kustar eran la especie de Muy Grande, pero nunca había oído ni a su abuelo mencionar a los Celestialsapien.

-Alienígenas muy poderosos, se supone que incluso pueden deformar la realidad-explicó el mayor-como sea, Proctor Servantis nos reclutó para eliminarte, pero yo decidí que era mejor una solución más… humanitaria-explicó el pelinegro, tardando unos segundos en hallar la palabra correcta que definiera su solución.

-¿Quitándome el Omnitrix?-preguntó Ben irónico.

-Oye, no hay reloj, no hay amenaza para el Universo, todos felices y contentos-explicó el pelinegro.

-Excepto yo-replicó el castaño.

-Sobre todo tú, sigues vivo-señaló el mayor-y eres uno de nosotros, felicidades-agregó sonriendo de lado.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Ben confundido.

-El Proctor dice que aunque ya no tengas el Omnitrix, eres demasiado valioso para solo devolverte a casa, y decidió reclutarte para ser parte del equipo-explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Mezclarán mi ADN con el de algún alienígena para darme poderes?-preguntó Ben, en parte sintiendo escalofríos ante la idea, sobre todo si le tocaba ser un Ectonurite como Fantasmático, un Piscciss Volann como Acuático o, todavía peor, un Lepidopterran como Insectoide. Kevin no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante los temblores del más pequeño.

-Tranquilo, Tennyson, según el Proctor eso no será necesario-respondió intentando calmar al pequeño.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el más pequeño confundido.

En respuesta Kevin se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, y el hecho de mirar a Ben sobre su hombro le hizo comprender al castaño que el pelinegro quería que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un par de minutos por lo que parecía una base similar a la del Cuartel de los Plomeros. Ben no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que había a su alrededor, pues aunque todo fuera impresionante, no cambiaba el hecho de que técnicamente se hallaba ahí en contra de su voluntad. Kevin notó el nerviosismo del más chico y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Te abrazo para que no sientas miedo, Benji?-preguntó el mayor divertido. Ben le mandó puñales con los ojos.

-Vete al diablo, Levin-le respondió molesto el castaño, sintiendo su cara arder más por la vergüenza de que su autonombrado archirrival se diera cuenta de que tenía miedo que por el enojo. Kevin rio por la respuesta de Ben.

Tras unos diez minutos de camino, finalmente llegaron a donde Kevin lo estaba guiando, lo que parecía ser un cuarto de control, cosa que Ben reconocía del cuartel de los Plomeros en el Monte Rushmore. En el cuarto se hallaban tres personas, todos adultos, y por los atuendos idénticos se notaba que todos pertenecían al mismo grupo. Apenas los vio, Ben comprendió a que se refería Kevin cuando le habló de que habían usado sus poderes para mezclar su propio ADN con ADN alienígena.

Eran dos varones y una mujer, uno de los varones tenía, además de su traje, un casco que se asemejaba a una cabeza humana, con tres líneas verticales rojas en lo que vendrían siendo los ojos; la que era la única mujer era de piel, ojos y hasta pelo rojo, siendo distinguibles porque el cabello, apenas llegándole a los hombros, era oscuro casi tirando a negro, y los ojos tenían marcas negras bajo estos, tenía los labios pintados de negro, tres dedos en cada mano, cola, cuernos cortos en la cabeza, cuernos amarillos grandes en forma de v en la frente donde deberían estar su cejas, y en medio de estos una especie de joya roja; el segundo de los hombres, el que parecía ser el líder, tenía piel naranja pálido, en contraste con lo que parecía una gran cúpula de color naranja oscuro en su cabeza arriba de sus cenas, pobladas y picudas como la barba de candado que tenía, garras de tres dedos del mismo color que dicha cúpula, y ojos negros con pronunciadas ojeras negras.

Al verlos, el hombre de piel naranja sonrió, pero había algo en su sonrisa que provocaba a Ben querer retroceder pues lo intimidaba enormemente, pero Kevin por su parte dio un paso adelante y saludó al hombre de forma militar. A Ben le tomó por sorpresa que el pelinegro, a quien conocía por no ser muy respetuoso con los mayores o cualquier superior, se portara con ese sujeto como un soldado con su general.

-Proctor Servantis, señor-saludó Kevin al mayor.

-Agente Levin, veo que viene acompañado de nuestro invitado-dijo el Proctor mirando a Ben con una sonrisa de medio lado que al castaño le provocó escalofríos.

-Si, señor-respondió Kevin como todo un militar, antes de mirar a Ben-Tennyson, te presento al Proctor Servantis, el líder de las Raíces-presentó al mayor.

-¿Las Raíces?-preguntó Ben confundido. Al oírlo Servantis rio por lo bajo, una risa que a Ben le pareció burlona.

-Parece que su abuelo no le ha informado de todo sobre los Plomeros, joven Tennyson-dijo el hombre divertido-dígame, ¿siquiera le ha informado sobre cómo funciona nuestra jerarquía?-preguntó con aparente interés, y tomó el silencio de Ben como un incentivo para seguir con su monologo-¿no? Bueno, primero están los Cadetes, aquellos que apenas aspiran a ser Plomeros, luego están los Agentes, divididos por rango de mando dentro de un cuartel, después están los Magistrados, superiores a los Agentes sin importar el rango de mando de estos, más arriba tenemos a nosotros los Proctor, con autoridad superior a los Magistrados y solo rendimos cuentas a la Magistrata, la líder definitiva de la organización de los Plomeros-explicó el hombre.

-¿Están diciéndome que ustedes son Plomeros?-preguntó Ben sorprendido. Servantis sonrió de medio lado ante la pregunta del castaño.

-Exactamente, y según tengo entendido, su abuelo le ha estado prometiendo que un día sería Plomero, ¿no es así, joven Tennyson?-preguntó Servantis al menor.

-Si, ¿y qué?-preguntó Ben desafiante.

-¿Y si le dijera que si se uniera a mis Amalgamas, oficialmente pertenecería a los Plomeros?-preguntó el mayor.

-¿Sería un Plomero?-preguntó Ben sorprendido.

-Así es, así que, ¿se unirá a las Raíces?-ofreció el híbrido.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir Ben no muy seguro.

-Recuerda que la otra opción es no arriesgarse y vaporizarte-le susurró Kevin por lo bajo siniestramente divertido.

-Esta bien, le entro a su equipo-respondió Ben casi de inmediato-pero… ¿qué pasará con el Omnitrix?-preguntó Ben confundido sobre todo.

-Esa arma será destruida para bien-fue la respuesta rápida y final del Proctor-el Omnitrix nunca debió crearse en primer lugar, clara muestra de la arrogancia de los Galvans-agregó con tono ponzoñoso.

-Oiga, pero Azmuth creó el Omnitrix para entender el Universo, no es su culpa que otros como Vilgax piensen que tiene más potencial como arma-replicó Ben en defensa del Galvan anciano.

-¿Agregándole muestras de especias demasiado poderosas, como los To'kustar o los Celestialsapien? ¿Tiene idea del peligro que podría representar si alguien poseyera el poder de alguna de esas especies?-preguntó Servantis con pasión.

-¿Era por eso que envió a Kevin y a mí a destruirme?-preguntó Ben ofendido por la actitud del mayor.

-Me temo que si, pero descuide, joven Tennyson, como ahora ya no posee el Omnitrix, ya no representa la gran amenaza que era con este-le "tranquilizó" el Proctor.

-De acuerdo-fue todo lo que dijo Ben, aunque había cosas que aún no encajaban, y fue cuando recordó algo-por poco lo olvido, Kevin me contó que usted dijo que no tendría que mezclar mi ADN con ADN alienígena como hizo con los otros, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó curioso. Servantis sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que perturbaban a Ben.

-Dígame, joven Tennyson, ¿ha oído hablar de los Anoditas?-preguntó el híbrido con interés.

-¿Anoditas?-preguntó Ben confundido.

-Los Anoditas son eres especiales, hechos de energía vital conocida como maná, la cual pueden manipular a su voluntad-explicó Servantis-por lo que los Agentes Levin, Wheels, Armstrong y Albright afirmaron luego del enfrentamiento con usted y su familia, su prima mostró señales de ser una, y las pruebas que realicé en usted mientras estaba inconsciente revelan que usted tiene potencial de serlo también-agregó. Ben sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero, eso no tiene sentido, mi prima tiene esos poderes por su libro de magia-declaró Ben confundido. La risa divertida de Kevin hizo que el castaño lo mirara.

-La verdad es sumamente curioso, Benji, según el Proctor, lo que nosotros llamamos "magia" no es sino la habilidad de algunas criaturas de controlar el maná, entre las criaturas capaces de controlarlo se hallan, como habrás adivinado, los humanos, sobre todo aquellos que tienen ascendencia Anodita, como tú y Gwen-explicó el pelinegro, recargándose en el marco de la puerta por la que habían entrado.

-Entonces, ¿dice que es posible que yo haga las mismas cosas que hace Gwen?-preguntó Ben curioso y cauteloso.

-Por supuesto, de hecho el Agente Levin ofreció que él y las Amalgamas fueran a conseguir algunos textos que, dado su… comprensión acerca de su habilidad, le ayudarían-mencionó el Proctor.

-¿Kevin ofreció ayudarme? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Ben, aún sintiendo que había gato encerrado.

-Tengo mis motivos, Benji-declaró el pelinegro burlón.

-Entonces, ¿mantiene en pie su decisión de unírsenos, joven Tennyson?-preguntó Servantis mientras le ofrecía la mano, o mejor dicho garra, a Ben.

-Esta bien-dijo el castaño mientras estrechaba la garra del híbrido, aguantándose un quejido de dolor cuando sintió las garras del mayor encajarse en su piel.

-Ahora, Agente Levin, sea tan amable de presentar al resto del equipo a nuestro nuevo miembro-pidió el mayor al pelinegro. Éste volvió a dar un saludo militar.

-Si, Proctor-declaró el pelinegro antes de ponerse en descanso y dar media vuelta-¿vienes, Tennyson?-preguntó al menor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Caminaron nuevamente por la base de las Raíces, que no dejaba de sorprender a Ben por lo enorme de las instalaciones, y tras cinco minutos de camino finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía un cuarto de descanso, donde se encontraban los que Ben reconoció como los chicos que estaban con Kevin cuando los atacaron a él y a su familia.

Eran cuatro chicos, tres niños y una niña, todos vistiendo los mismos uniformes. Uno de los niños era de color, ojos negros y pelo rizado negro, y ocupaba su tiempo en escuchar música de un reproductor, otro era un niño que evidentemente era un híbrido entre muchacho y un Tetramand, siendo destacable que era mucho más pequeño y escuálido que Cuatro Brazos, hallándose frente a la gran pantalla de televisión jugando videojuegos, otro de los chicos era de piel morena, ojos marrones, pelo negro con un mechón blanco justo en medio del cabello, quien se hallaba en una esquina leyendo un libro, y espinas en algunas partes de su cara y brazos, la única chica del grupo era evidentemente una mezcla entre chica y Kineceleran, siendo como una versión más bajita, y en femenino, de XRL8, además de que ella tenía manos de dos dedos y un pulgar en lugar de garras, quien vertía palomitas de una bolsa en un tazón. El único que desentonaba era uno que parecía ser un alienígena completo, si descontaba que parecía una mezcla entre rata, erizo y zarigüeya, con cabello negro que parecía similar al del muchacho de pelo salpimentado, y usando un abrigo ancho naranja y pantalones a juego, y se hallaba sentado contra una pared.

-Chicos-dijo Kevin, llamando la atención de los cinco jovencitos en la habitación-les presento a Ben, el nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo-anunció, abrazando a Ben con un brazo como para presentar al castaño a los demás. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Ben no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el pelinegro lo abrazó, ya que lo ponía incomodo que el mayor se mostrara tan cariñoso con él. La primera que reaccionó fue la chica Kineceleran, que casi en un suspiro se había puesto enfrente de la pareja.

-¿No eres el niño que nos enviaron a matar? La verdad es que eres demasiado simpático para ser tan peligroso, yo soy Helen, esos de allá son mi hermano Pierce, y nuestros amigos Manny y Alan, se que a Alan no lo reconoces muy bien porque estaba en su forma de Pyronite…-explicó hablando a toda velocidad. Ben solo pudo hacer una mueca de extrañeza ante las palabras de la niña.

-Helen, tranquila, lo estás mareando-dijo Kevin divertido-déjame te traduzco lo que dijo-ofreció al castaño-ella es Helen Wheels, el chico mitad erizo es su hermano adoptivo Pierce, el chico rojo de cuatro brazos es Manny Armstrong, y el muchacho negro es Alan Albright, era el Pyronite que combatía junto a nosotros-explicó el pelinegro, presentando a cada miembro del grupo.

-¡Oye! Que me tengan aquí contra mi voluntad no significa que me deban hacer de menos-se quejó el único alienígena puro del grupo.

-Ah, si, Benji, ese es Argit-dijo Kevin sin darle mucha importancia-no lo alimentes-agregó por lo bajo.

-¡Escuche eso!-se quejó Argit.

-¿Y ustedes viven aquí en el cuartel?-preguntó Ben viendo en alrededor por el cuarto de juegos.

-Claro, ¿dónde más viviríamos? ¿Allá afuera, en la Zona Nula?-preguntó Pierce, alzando la vista de su libro para mirarlo con ironía. Oír lo dicho por el muchacho hizo que el alma de Ben se le fuera a los pies.

-¿La Zona Nula? ¿Estamos en la Zona Nula?-preguntó anonadado y aterrado. No se había esperado encontrarse justamente en donde se suponía que iban los criminales.

-Les dije que la sorpresa lo abrumaría-dijo Manny divertido, sin apartar la mirada de su videojuego.

-Pero, si son Plomeros, ¿qué hacen en la Zona Nula?-preguntó Ben totalmente sorprendido.

-Bueno, así como hay policías en las prisiones, es de esperarse que los Plomeros asignaran agentes para supervisar a los prisioneros atrapados en la Zona Nula-respondió Kevin encogiéndose de hombros.

Ben no pudo más que asentir ante el argumento del pelinegro, pues la idea de que las Raíces como Plomeros estuvieran en la Zona Nula como policías estuvieran en una prisión se le hacía razonable, extraña pero razonable. Fue cuando notó que Helen no le había quitado la mirada de encima, lo que puso bastante incomodo al ex-portador del Omnitrix pues la chica lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Está todo bien, Helen?-preguntó Ben confundido.

-Solo noté que para haber sido una amenaza para el Universo eres lindo, bastante lindo, ahora me explicó por qué Kevin lleva tu foto a todos lados en su bolsillo-declaró la chica Kineceleran animada y sonriente. Kevin se adelantó y se puso de golpe junto a Helen.

-Helen, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no comas tanta azúcar? Ya dices puras locuras-dijo el muchacho tapándole la boca a la niña con una mano, al parecer nervioso y avergonzado-¿por qué no vas a barrer el suelo con Manny en los videojuegos?-propuso, dándole a su amiga suaves empujones mientras la dirigía hacia el joven Tetramand.

-Y, ¿dónde duermen ustedes o los adultos?-preguntó el castaño.

-El Proctor, Swift y Leander no estamos muy seguros, de hecho dudo que Leander y el Proctor siquiera duerman, pero nosotros tenemos cuartos propios-explicó Alan-de hecho Kevin te llevó a su cuarto cuando te trajimos, así que muy probablemente despertaste ahí-agregó.

Ben asintió ante la lógica de la explicación, sobre todo la parte en que le explicaron que el cuarto en el que se había despertado pertenecía al pelinegro. Podría haber pasado casi un año desde que convivió con el mayor, pero Ben no olvidaba cuando lo conoció en Nueva York, durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando a que cayera la noche para irrumpir en el almacén donde se guardaban copias del videojuego de _Sumos Golpeadores_ , Kevin le había hablado de sus gustos, entre ellos que de más chico había visto esas series cuyos posters decoraban sus paredes. Fue cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Oigan, ¿y yo dónde dormiré?-preguntó curioso. Eso hizo que todos lo miraran, todos menos Kevin se miraran entre sí y de nuevo a él.

-Bueno, estuvimos discutiéndolo…-empezó Manny.

-Y como estuvimos de acuerdo con que no te podemos obligar a estar en el mismo almacén donde decidimos que Argit viviría…-continuó Pierce.

-¡Oigan, sigo aquí!-se quejó la rata erizo.

-Decidimos que compartirás cuarto con Kevin-concluyó Helen sonriente, sonrisa que le contagió a Alan.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron tanto Kevin como Ben sorprendidos, y ligeramente avergonzados.

-¿Y por qué no me comunicaron que votarían?-preguntó Kevin ofendido de que lo excluyeran siendo el líder.

-No es que votáramos, solo se nos ocurrió y tú no estabas para oponerte-explicó Pierce divertido.

-Además, no creas que nos engañas con eso de que te molesta la idea de compartir cuarto con Ben-agregó Alan con una sonrisa divertida.

-O mejor dicho, compartir cama-secundó Manny, y ambos se carcajearon ante su comentario.

-Recuérdenme matarlos a la primera oportunidad-les dijo Kevin entre dientes enfadado.

Pues como no tenía más remedio la situación, Ben finalmente tuvo que aceptar su situación de tener que compartir cuarto, y aún peor cama, con su ex-archirrival Kevin, cosa que además de molesto lo ponía nervioso dado a las curiosas atenciones que el pelinegro le había estado dedicando desde que despertó en su habitación. Aproximadamente hacía unas horas el mayor había estado intentando matarlo y ahora parecía que quería eliminar toda noción de espacio personal para el castaño. Eso se evidenció durante la cena, durante la cual el Proctor Servantis, el Magistrado Leander y la Agente Swift para "sorpresa" de Ben no los habían acompañado, Kevin había insistido en sentarse junto a él en la mesa que ellos, Pierce, Helen, Manny, Alan y hasta Argit compartían. Incluso miró feo a Argit cuando este, queriendo pasarse de listo, había tratado de robar comida del plato de Ben.

Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir, lo que puso incomodo al castaño cuando recordó lo que habían señalado Alan y Manny sobre lo de tener que compartir cama con Kevin, por lo que lo único que planeaba hacer era solo sacarse los zapatos y meterse a la cama sin mirara a su compañero. Pero su plan quedó suspendido cuando vio una caja de regalo encima de la cama, y al revisarla vio que había un pijama nuevo, de color verde claro con detalles en un verde más oscuro, en su interior.

-Veo que ya viste mi sorpresa-escuchó decir a sus espaldas, y al voltearse vio a Kevin dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado, como burlona.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Tu me conseguiste esto?-preguntó Ben curioso.

-Bueno, no creo que quieras dormir con tu ropa todas las noches, así que con permiso del Proctor fui y te conseguí algo que pensé que encontrarías más cómodo-explicó el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón de su traje.

Sin comprenderse de sí mismo por qué, Ben al ver que Kevin había comenzado a desvestirse no pudo evitar voltearse apenado ante la falta de pudor del mayor. Intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible Ben se sacó la ropa y se puso el pijama, antes de meterse a al cama. Sintió el rechinido de la cama cuando otro cuerpo se subió a esta, uniéndose a Ben en el lecho.

-Descansa, Benji, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento como Amalgama-susurró Kevin por lo bajo, y hubo algo en su voz que hizo que a Ben le dieran agradables escalofríos. Queriendo dejar esa sensación de lado, Ben cerró los ojos y en un par de minutos se durmió.

Continuará…

Ojala les haya gustado éste nuevo fic, con el que espero regularizar mis actualizaciones, si les gusta o no les gusta háganmelo saber.


	2. Soy Mago, Soy Híbrido

Disclaimers: Ben 10 no me pertenece, solo escribo este fic usando sus personajes por diversión y sin gozo de paga.

Somos Raíces, Somos Amalgamas

Capítulo Dos: Soy Mago, Soy Híbrido

Ben empezaba a despertar cuando vio alrededor de la habitación y vio que, en efecto, Kevin no estaba por ningún lado. Sin saber por qué le causaba algo de alivio, tal vez porque el menor sentía incomodidad al saber, porque de hecho se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro se metió en la cama, que éste se encontraría en ropa interior al despertar. No pudo evitar sentir su cara arder al imaginar al mayor en interiores, ni mucho menos sentir un escalofrío al darse cuenta que lo ponía nervioso ver así a Kevin.

Se dispuso a tomar su ropa, darse un baño y arreglarse, cuando notó, colgando de un perchero cerca de la puerta, un gancho con un uniforme idéntico al que usaban Kevin y el resto de las Amalgamas, y en el piso justo debajo del uniforme había un par de botas igual idénticas al del resto. Pegada al traje con un alfiler se hallaba una nota, Ben la tomó quitándole el seguro y se sorprendió al ver que era de Kevin.

 _Benji_

 _Aquí te dejo tu nuevo uniforme, no puedes ser parte de las Amalgamas usando tu camiseta blanca con negro. También te traje ropa interior para que no tengas que volverte a poner la que llevas puesta. Yo y el resto fuimos a una misión rápida, volveremos en media hora, espero que te hayas alistado para cuando volvamos, muero por ver como te queda el traje._

 _Kevin_

Aunque quiso controlarlo, Ben no pudo evitar que le diera un escalofrío por el aparente doble sentido que Kevin había puesto en el último comentario. Queriendo olvidar el sentimiento provocado pro la nota del pelinegro, Ben se metió a bañar en el baño privado que había en la habitación, y minutos después se reunía en el cuarto de juegos junto con Helen, Alan y Argit, y apenas lo vio entrar la Kineceleran de un suspiro se puso frente a él.

-Bueno días, Ben, me da gusto que amanecieras bien, ¿ese es tu nuevo uniforme? Te ves fantástico con él, ahora veo por qué a Kevin le molestaba la idea de irse antes de verte con tu traje-dijo la muchacha con su vertiginoso entusiasmo.

-¿Kevin dijo que le hubiera gustado verme antes de irse?-preguntó Ben sintiendo su cara arder.

-Verte con tu uniforme para ser más exactos-respondió Helen-algo de llevarse una linda imagen mental mientras él, Manny y Pierce están de misión-agregó. Fue el comentario de la niña Kineceleran lo que hizo que la cara de Ben ardiera todavía más.

-¿Y a dónde fueron Kevin, Pierce y Manny?-preguntó Ben.

-Fueron a conseguir cosas para que tú aprendieras a usar tus poderes Anoditas-explicó Alan.

-Dijeron que no tardarían más que un par de horas máximo en volver-secundó Helen-ni se llevaron el vehículo-agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esta bien-fue todo lo que pudo decir el castaño, antes de sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás del cuarto de juegos-¿y el Proctor hizo traer todo esto para nosotros?-preguntó, viendo todos los increíbles objetos que decoraban el lugar. En su mayoría eran cosas que a él le hubiera gustado tener en su propia habitación, pero sus padres naturalmente no podían permitirse comprarle.

-Si, así tenemos con qué entretenernos entre los entrenamientos-explicó Alan.

-¿Entrenamientos?-preguntó Ben curioso.

-Van desde prácticas con nuestros poderes hasta misiones relativamente sencillas para entrenar nuestro trabajo en equipo-explicó Helen con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-fue todo lo que pudo decir el castaño-¿y él también será parte del equipo?-preguntó señalando con el pulgar a Argit, que se hallaba en el mismo lugar donde se Ben lo vio cuando llegó con Kevin el día anterior. Helen hizo como que pensaba la idea.

-Tal vez el Proctor nos deje conservarlo como la mascota del equipo-respondió en broma. Ben rio ante la broma.

-Ha-ha-rio Argit con sarcasmo, matando a la Kineceleran y al humano con la mirada.

-Y, ustedes, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntó Ben con curiosidad, esperando que sus nuevos amigos no se ofendieran con su pregunta.

Helen y Alan se miraron el uno al otro antes de suspirar divertidos, y empezar a contarle a Ben sus respectivas historias, como el hecho de que Helen y Pierce habían crecido juntos en el mismo orfanato, luego de que el padre de Pierce, su único pariente vivo, murió de un ataque al corazón, y la madre de Helen, una adolescente, la diera en adopción, o el hecho de que Alan se fugó de su casa, en un triste y abnegado intento de disminuir los gastos en su cuantiosa familia, también se molestaron en contarle la historia de Manny, su vida yendo de pandilla en pandilla en las calles de Filadelfia antes de recibir una "oferta de trabajo" de parte de Servantis y las Raíces e incluso le contaron el pasado de Kevin, a través de lo cual Ben descubrió que contrario a lo que había creído el pelinegro era originario del mismo pueblo que él, que tras un incidente con su familia el robó una bicicleta, cuyo candado era el que ahora decoraba su cuello, y huyó hacia la Gran Manzana; Ben, si bien ahora sabía que el mayor le había mentido sobre el qué había pasado con su familia, no podía evitar sentirse mal pues no le costaba adivinar que el chico mayor se expresaba de su familia como lo hizo cuando se conocieron porque seguramente era lo que creía que ellos pensaban de él, y para hacer justicia también les habló a sus nuevos amigos sobre él. Finalmente, Argit ofreció contar su historia, solo para ser ofendido con un "no gracias" de parte de los otros chicos.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían pasado unas dos horas charlando, pues cuando se dieron cuenta el chico mitad erizo, el híbrido Tetramand y el pelinegro ya entraban por la puerta del cuarto de juegos. Cabía agregar que entre los tres llevaban Manny era el que llevaba más peso, llevando hasta tres gruesos tomos en cada uno de sus brazos, mientras Kevin y Pierce apenas llevaban uno cada uno bajo en brazo, además de que el pelinegro llevaba una mochila al hombro. El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado cuando vio que el castaño se encontraba en la habitación.

-Día de regalos, Benji-declaró con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba el libro que llevaba bajo un brazo y descolgaba la mochila del hombro opuesto, dejando que colgara en su sangría (N/a: el huequito del interior del codo).

-¡¿Regalos? ! ¡Denme!-exclamó Argit emocionado, corriendo desde su lugar en la pared hasta quedar enfrente de Kevin con las manos alzadas. En respuesta Helen se puso a toda velocidad a su lado y le dio un zape.

-¿No oíste que los regalos son solo para Ben?-le regaño la mitad Kineceleran. El erizo solo se encogió molesto por haber sido regañado.

Inseguro, Ben se acercó a Kevin, tomando el libro que traía en su mano y, mientras él abría la mochila, revisó el libro. Parecía antiguo, pero lo bastante bien preservado para no ser tan delicado, y si bien no podía entender ninguna de las palabras, si podía leerlas pues estaban escritas en alfabeto romano con un estilo gótico. Tras unos dos minutos hojeando el libro, halló algo que le llamó la atención.

- _Noasmi Ol Ollog_ (Pronunciación: Noeismai Ol Olog) (1)-dijo en voz alta, y detrás de ellos un tazón de palomitas se vio envuelto en un aura de luz rosa y salió volando hacia las manos de Ben, golpeando a Argit detrás de la cabeza en el camino, noqueando a la rata erizo.

El hecho sorprendió de sobremanera a los seis jóvenes, haciendo que Manny, Pierce y por poco Ben soltaran los libros que tenían en sus manos y Kevin dejara de curiosear en la mochila para mirar al alienígena que ahora yacía noqueado en el piso. La burlona y característica risa entre dientes de Servantis hizo que fijaran su atención en la puerta, donde en efecto el Proctor se encontraba acompañado de Swift y Leander, con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

-Veo que el Agente Tennyson ya empezó a familiarizarse con su material de estudio-dijo el Proctor con una voz que a Ben le pareció burlona.

-No fue mi intención, solo leí la frase y el tazón salió volando, lo juro-trató de excusarse, pues sentía que el híbrido no era alguien a quien debía hacer enojar.

-No me sorprende, no solo por su… ímpetu, Agente Tennyson, sino porque no creo que esté familiarizado con el lenguaje enoquiano-nuevamente le "calmó" el hombre.

-¿Enoquiano?-preguntó Ben confundido.

-Un lenguaje artificial supuestamente elaborado por un ocultista llamado Dr. John Dee, aunque éste afirmaba que era la lengua que utilizaban los Ángeles y los hombres antes de la edificación de la mítica Torre de Babel-explicó el Proctor mientras se acercaba a Ben-aunque ciertas sociedades secretas afirman tener textos que utilizan este dialecto, no es considerado lenguaje oficial en ningún nación en la Tierra, por lo que no me extraña que le parezca nueva-agregó, mientras con "amabilidad" le arrebataba el libro al castaño y se dedicaba a hojearlo hasta al parecer hallar la página que buscaba-hágame un favor, Agente Tennyson, lea éste conjuro-pidió mientras le mostraba la pagina al menor. Ben leyó la página que el híbrido le había mostrado.

- _Christeos Ollog Bams Lonchos Mad Laiao_ (Pronunciación: cristios olog bams loncos meid leiao) (2)-pronunció el castaño, y de pronto el libro levitó de las manos de Servantis, y se hojeó a toda velocidad de principio a fin mientras las páginas brillaban levemente, iluminando el rostro sorprendido del ojiverde. Tras unos minutos el libro dejó de brillar, se cerró y cayó suavemente en las manos del niño.

-Ahora, Agente Tennyson, dígame todo lo que sabe de éste tomo-pidió el Proctor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-El libro data del siglo XVI, es un tomo perdido escrito por el mismísimo John Dee, el mismo doctor confió que solo él mismo y sus más allegados comprenderían el significado de las palabras, lo escribió usando caracteres romanos porque eso volvía el texto, a ojos de los que no lo conocían, en un montón de garabatos sin sentido-recitó el castaño como en un trance, sorprendiendo y asustando a sus amigos, y tras parpadear un par de veces antes de reaccionar-Wow, ¿cómo supe todo eso?-preguntó confundido, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza por lo ocurrido.

-Por lo que entiendo, lo que hizo fue conjurar un hechizo que le permitió acceder a los secretos del tomo, desde un punto de vista científico, lo que sucede es que usted utiliza las palabras como una especie de gatillo para que su cerebro, inconscientemente, manipule el maná de su cuerpo-explicó el Proctor como el científico que era.

-¿Y espera que aprenda así todos los libros?-preguntó Ben preocupado, pues usar el hechizo para apenas aprender todo del libro que tenía en sus manos le produjo un dolor de cabeza, no creía poder hacer lo mismo con los otros trece libros que los tres chicos le habían traído.

-No creo que sea necesario, Agente Tennyson- le "tranquilizó" el mayor agitando la garra como restando importancia al asunto-de hecho creo que el hechizo más que perjudicarlo le dio las herramientas para que pueda entender mejor los otros tomos-agregó volviendo a su posición al entrar al tiempo que se inclinaba, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que a Ben se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

-Si, señor-fue todo lo que pudo decir el ojiverde-si se me permite preguntar, ¿de dónde sacaron Kevin y los demás estos libros? ¿Y qué busca Kevin en la mochila?-preguntó, viendo que el pelinegro, tras calmarse la cosa por lo del segundo hechizo de Ben, había vuelto a centrar su atención en la mochila que traía al llegar.

-Respecto a de dónde salió todo esto, digamos que lo conseguimos de un donador involuntario-explicó el pelinegro dándole a Ben una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Las robaron-fue la deducción del menor quien miró molesto a los otros chicos.

-Oye, el que tenía estas cosas no las consiguió que se diga legalmente, y ya sabes lo que dicen, "ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón"-respondió el pelinegro divertido-además, esa nena de pelo plateado no se portó que diga muy bien con nosotros-agregó, volviendo a centrar su atención en la mochila.

-¿Cabello plateado?-preguntó Ben extrañado antes de reaccionar-¿Charmcaster? ¿Te metiste con Charmcaster?-preguntó Ben sorprendido.

-Conque así se llamaba la nena de pelo plateado, ¿Celoso, Benji?-preguntó Kevin sonriéndole a Ben prepotentemente, ganándose una mirada furiosa del castaño-tranquilo, solo peleamos un rato con ella antes de que Pierce la noqueara con una de sus espinas-explicó el pelinegro, mientras el mencionado sonrió de medio lado orgulloso por lo hecho-y mientras ese bombón tomaba su siesta aprovechamos y tomamos algunos de sus libros, además de un par de cosas-prosiguió, mientras extraía de la mochila lo que parecían amuletos, joyas y varias cosas que Ben comprendió al saber su procedencia tendrían alguna característica mágica.

Pero si ver los artefactos mágicos que Kevin y los otros chicos habían "conseguido" de Charmcaster sorprendió a Ben, ver lo último que el pelinegro lo descolocó. Una bolsa tipo saco de tela gamuza, con una solapa en la boca, un botón cocido y una cruz de costura a modo de "ojos", y una cremallera de ojal a modo de "boca".

-¿La bolsa de Charmcaster?-preguntó Ben sorprendido, pero reaccionó-esperen, no es la misma bolsa-declaró, y era cierto, tras estudiarla bien vio que los "ojos" estaban al revés, siendo el botón el ojo izquierdo y la cruz de costura el derecho, además en las partes que recordaba que la bolsa de la hechicera era café, esta tenía negro.

-Creo que estaba trabajando en esta, tal vez para tener más de una bolsa, ¿quién entiende a las chicas?-preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Helen quien se había puesto a curiosear entre las cosas que los chicos habían traído.

Para sorpresa, y naturalmente susto, de todos, menos al parecer del Proctor que se había quedado mirando mientras Kevin le mostraba a Ben lo que le había traído, el bolso empezó a moverse como si estuviera poseído, saltó de las manos del castaño y empezó a buscar una salida. Swift y Leander se prepararon cada uno para darle un disparo de energía a la bolsa, pero el Proctor los detuvo alzando un brazo antes de mirar a Ben y dedicarle una mirada severa. Ben, intimidado por la mirada severa que le dedicaba el híbrido, solo pudo pensar en el hechizo que usó cuando hojeó el libro la primera vez, así que tras unos segundos serenarse miró al bolso que intentaba escapar y alzó una mano hacia el.

\- _Noasmi Ol Ollog_ -citó nuevamente, y como pasó con el tazón de palomitas el bolso se vio envuelto en un aura magenta y voló a las manos de Ben como si éste tuviera un iman- _Hami Olani Oai Mad Ge-Iad Om Hchlph Mad Fisis Ol Nazpsad_ (Pronunciación: heimai oleinai oai meid gue-iad om echsiechelpiech meid fisis ol nazpiseid) (3)-citó el joven una vez que tuvo la bolsa en la mano, sorprendiendo a todos, menos al parecer al Proctor y los otros dos adultos, no solo por lo rápido que pronunció las palabras sino lo limpiamente bien que las pronunció.

Ante las palabras dichas por el castaño, el bolso dejó de debatirse en sus manos y, para sorpresa de los chicos, a brillar. Cuando el accesorio embrujado dejó de brillar, vieron que había cambiado: ahora lucía dos ojos de botón verdes, y donde había tenido café un momento antes ahora lucía verde. Ahora parecía hecha justamente para Ben. El castaño, una vez terminado lo que hizo, se llevó la bolsa a la cintura y la ciñó a su cadera.

-¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Manny sorprendido.

-Hice un hechizo para atar la bolsa a mí de la misma forma en que lo está la bolsa de Charmcaster a ella, ahora me debe lealtad completa como un perro a su dueño-explicó el castaño mientras daba un par de golpecitos a la bolsa.

-¿Y el cambio de apariencia?-preguntó Pierce confundido.

-Tampoco van a decir que copié a esa maga de fiesta infantil de Charmcaster, si esta bolsa va a ser mía debía hacerle un par de cambios-explicó el castaño mientras arqueaba una ceja, como si su argumento fuera más que válido. Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por el comentario del castaño; los únicos que permanecieron serios fueron los adultos.

-Acabada esta pequeña muestra de la habilidad del Agente Tennyson, creo que es hora de que ustedes coman, luego tendremos entrenamiento-avisó el Proctor mientras salía de la habitación, seguido de Swift y Leander.

Justo como ordenó Servantis, los seis jóvenes y el colado se sentaron a la mesa a comer, y naturalmente de nuevo los Agentes mayores y el Proctor no los acompañaron a comer, claro que ahora Kevin no tenía que mirar feo a Argit cada que quisiera robarse la comida de Ben, pues una vez que lo intentó el castaño convirtió su tenedor en una batidora inalámbrica, que por así decirlo le dejó mal sabor de boca al erizo al encenderse apenas éste se la metió a la boca. Cuando terminaron, iban a disponían a dirigirse hacia donde entrenarían con sus poderes cuando Servantis pidió a Kevin y a Ben que fueran a su laboratorio. Cuando Ben y el pelinegro arribaron al laboratorio del híbrido, empezó a sentir una especie de corriente recorrerle el cerebro, y de ahí se sintió muy cansado antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Kevin no podía creer que apenas él y Ben habían llegado al laboratorio de Servantis, éste usara sus poderes electro-telepáticos para noquear al menor, y ahora veía como el Magistrado Leander cargaba en brazos a Ben y lo ponía en una de las planchas de operaciones, la misma en la que él con sus poderes había convencido al Proctor y al resto de las Raíces en híbridos, y lo aseguraba con las correas a la plancha. Por otro lado, Swift entraba por la puerta opuesta del laboratorio, llevando a rastras a un pequeño alienígena de piel blanca, con líneas rojas en el pecho y alrededor de sus grandes ojos rosas, similares a las de un instrumento musical y pelo rosa a juego tanto con sus ojos como del collarín que traía en el cuello donde comenzaba su pecho (N/a: para verlo vayan a deviantart /art/Ben-10-FA-No-33-Heartstrings-318065825).

-Proctor, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Kevin preocupado, mientras veía como Swift llevaba al pequeño alienígena a otra de las planchas, amarrándolo a esta con las correas, dejando solo la de en medio, la que Kevin sabía era para él, desocupada.

-Una pequeña… mejoría, para el Agente Tennyson-fue la sencilla respuesta de Servantis.

-Pero le prometieron que no mezclarían su ADN con ADN alienígena ¡yo se lo prometí!-recalcó el pelinegro, colérico de que el Proctor estuviera dispuesto a romper su palabra de dejar intacto el ADN del castaño.

-En primera, Agente Levin, le recuerdo que soy su superior, así que no tengo por qué darle explicaciones-le recalcó el híbrido, mirando a Kevin con desdén-además, me permito recordarle que, técnicamente, nunca prometí nada, ni a usted ni al Agente Tennyson, solo dije que estimé que no era necesario, pero me he dado cuenta que él necesitará estas mejoras-declaró, esbozando esa arrogante sonrisa de medio lado que Kevin empezaba a odiar.

El pelinegro, por su parte, estaba que sentía hervir su sangre. Incluso lamentaba que Ben ya no tuviera el Omnitrix en la muñeca, pues podría mutar en cualquier combinación de los alienígenas que el castaño tuviera disponible y moler golpes a Servantis, a Swift y a Leander, pero también recordó que en ese estado sería capaz de lastimar al menor y a sus compañeros de equipo. Solo se limitó a matar al Proctor con la mirada, que pareció importarle poco al científico puesto que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada que Kevin le dedicaba.

-Ahora, si ha terminado el berrinche, Agente Levin, pase a alistarse para el procedimiento-pidió el híbrido, sin quitar esa desagradable sonrisa de superioridad.

Kevin solo dedicó otra agria mirada al Proctor antes de pasar a la plancha de operaciones de en medio, donde a él siempre le tocaba colocarse para estas "operaciones" como sabía que Servantis llamaba a sus experimentos. Por primera vez, desde que había empezado a ayudar al híbrido con sus experimentos, Kevin pensó que Servantis le mintió sobre que tales eran permitidos por los Plomeros, y que de hecho el abuelo de Ben estuviera al tanto de que él estaba con las Raíces, porque una cosa era reclutar niños de la calle y mutarlos genéticamente, eran niños sin familia que por poder ayudar a la gente aceptaron con gusto los cambios que el híbrido les hizo, pero Ben era nieto de un Plomero, de un Magistrado como Leander, y además estaban haciendo esto con él inconsciente… no había forma en que el abuelo Tennyson, y más importante en este caso la Magistrata, aprobaran ese procedimiento.

Una vez puesto y asegurado a la plancha de operaciones, Swift le puso la banda conductora que usaban para usarlo de forja para el proceso de Amalgamación, con cables que lo conectaban a las bandas que tanto el pequeño alienígena, a su derecha, como Ben, a su izquierda, ya usaban. Servantis inició el proceso, y Kevin sintió el común dolor que sentía mientras la energía genética del alienígena pasaba por su cuerpo en dirección a Ben. Aguantando el dolor, el pelinegro abrió un ojo y miró al castaño inconsciente en la plancha que se hallaba a su lado, siendo envuelto por un aura eléctrica roja, señal de que recibía la energía que el mayor le pasaba, mientras en aparentes sueños se revolvía, al parecer a causa del leve dolor que dicha energía le causaba, cosa que preocupaba al pelinegro.

-" _Por favor, Ben, no mutes, por favor, tú no, no soportaría cambiarte a ti_ "-rogaba el pelinegro en pensamientos, deseando que sus ruegos fueran escuchados. Finalmente, el aura eléctrica que envolvía al castaño se disipó, y para alivio de Kevin el castaño seguía luciendo humano.

Ante lo ocurrido, Servantis frunció el ceño, al parecer confundido de que el procedimiento no hubiese cambiado al castaño, así que se tras hacer que Swift les retirara las bandas y que Leander desatara tanto a Ben como a Kevin, se acercó al menor y usó de nuevo sus poderes electro-telepáticos para despertarlo. Aún afectado por la primera racha, Ben se mostró atontado al despertar.

-Despierte, Agente Tennyson-ordenaba en voz queda el Proctor-necesito que esté despierto para ver si la operación tuvo éxito-agregó sacudiendo al niño.

-¿Operación? ¿Qué me sucedió?-preguntó éste confundido.

-Una pequeña mejora, que decidí necesitaría junto a sus poderes Anoditas, algo que imaginé le sería de utilidad en las misiones en que ayudara a su equipo-explicó el mayor.

-Pero ¿qué me hizo, señor?-preguntó Ben aún confundido.

-Con ayuda del Agente Levin, le agregué ADN de nuestro pequeño donador-explicó mientras su mirada, seguida por la de Ben, se posaba en el pequeño alienígena, ahora desmayado, que Swift retiraba de la plancha de operaciones y se llevaba del laboratorio-Tres Nhotus (N/a: pronunciado Tre Notus), una especie por demás interesante, no solo poseen un oído exquisito y la habilidad de crear constructos de energía, algo útil teniendo usted habilidades Anoditas y, por tanto, una fuente de energía ilimitada, sino que su habilidad de usar dichos constructos para controlar el biorritmo de sus objetivos los hacen, a pesar de su apariencia, oponentes formidables-explicó el híbrido.

-¿Biorritmo?-preguntó Ben confundido.

-Significa que ahora puedes fortalecer o debilitar física, mental o emocionalmente a un objetivo-explicó Kevin, quien al parecer mantenía la mirada desviada hacia el muro, como si no quisiera ver al menor.

Ben, queriendo ver como funcionaba ese poder, se concentró en el pequeño alíen que vio a Swift llevarse del laboratorio, Tres Nhotus dijeron que se llamaba, y al dibujar un arco en el aire vio un pentagrama de luz verde, con varias notas también de luz verde, salir de su mano. Aún sorprendido, miró a Leander que seguía de pie detrás del Proctor, dirigió su mano hacia él y otro pentagrama de luz, más largo que el anterior, salió disparado hacia el hombre del casco, lo rodeo formando un circulo y, cuando Ben bajó la mano, el encascado pareció debilitarse pues se desplomó de rodillas al suelo como agotado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el castaño, pero Leander solo lo miró inexpresivo. Servantis pareció satisfecho con lo ocurrido.

-Ya que hemos visto que la operación fue un éxito, creo que es hora de que ambos se retiren a cenar y de ahí a dormir, mañana temprano empezaremos oficialmente con el entrenamiento del Agente Tennyson-anunció, y ambos niños solo pudieron darle un saludo militar al Proctor, aunque Ben muy apenas pues seguía atontado, y salir de la habitación.

Si bien la cena no transcurrió en silencio, pues Ben, ya recuperado, aprovechó para mostrarles su nuevo poder a los demás, y demostrarlo en Argit, en toda la cena él y Kevin ni se miraron, pues cada que cruzaban sus miradas se rehuían. Luego de la cena se fueron al cuarto, y tras enfundarse Ben en su pijama y Kevin quedarse en bóxer, ambos se metieron en la cama. Pero lo que Ben no se esperaba era que Kevin lo haría voltearse y lo abrazaría.

-Perdóname… por favor, perdóname…-rogó el pelinegro mientras estrechaba al menor en sus brazos-no quise hacerlo… te lo juro, Ben… Servantis me obligó…-agregó como tratando de excusarse.

Ben no entendía y lo confundió más al oír al pelinegro sollozar: Kevin estaba llorando. Sin saber muy bien que más hacer, el castaño rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus propios brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo, y así los dos se quedaron dormidos en minutos…

Continuará…

(1): En enoquiano significa literalmente "ven a mí"

(2): En enoquiano significa: "déjame todos tus secretos"

(3): En enoquiano significa: "Criatura soy tu señor ahora cambia tu forma a mi palabra"

Otro capítulo de mi historia, ojala guste lo necesario y los anime a dejarme más reviews, saben que me motivan así.


	3. Somos Amigos, Somos Amantes

Disclaimers: Ben 10 no me pertenece, solo escribo este fic usando sus personajes por diversión y sin gozo de paga.

Somos Raíces, Somos Amalgamas

Capítulo Tres: Somos Amigos, Somos Amantes

Empezaba a despertarse lentamente, la verdad dada la falta de sol en la Zona Nula le hacía difícil a Ben saber la hora con exactitud, pero la verdad en ese momento poco o nada le importaba, pues más importante para él era que al despertar seguía abrazado a Kevin, quien seguía dormido. El castaño aprovechó que el pelinegro seguía dormido para verlo más detenidamente. Ben no pudo evitar notar lo bien formado que estaba el cuerpo del mayor, y tampoco pudo evitar pasar una mano por los abdominales que éste ya empezaba a mostrar en el abdomen, regañándose mentalmente por sentirse atraído por los mismos mientras sentía su cara arder. Intentando quitarse de la cabeza los abdominales del pelinegro, y de lo culpablemente bien que se sintió tocarlos, alzó los ojos al rostro de Kevin, y lo que vio lo preocupó.

Ahora que veía el rostro del mayor, Ben se preocupó enormemente al notar que, aún tras dormir toda la noche, o lo que esperaba hubiera sido la noche, Kevin seguía mostrando unas profundas ojeras. Se veía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, aún dormido, dando a entendido que seguía abatido por lo ocurrido la noche anterior; se notaba que el pelinegro se sentía mal por haber aceptado ayudar a Servantis a modificar el ADN de Ben, en especial porque un día antes le había asegurado que no le harían eso cuando el castaño se lo preguntó, Ben comprendió que Kevin se había sentido tan mal al pensar que había roto su promesa.

Recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Ben levantó su mano, con un dedo dibujó una pequeña curva, y un pequeño pentagrama de luz verde con sus notas del mismo color brotó de su dedo siguiendo la trayectoria marcada por éste. Un Tres Nhotus; así había llamado el Proctor al pequeño alienígena que vio a Swift llevarse inconsciente del laboratorio, el cual según el científico habían cruzado su ADN con el suyo. Ahora, aparentemente era una especie de híbrido humano-Anodita-Tres Nhotus… rayos, su vida ya era complicada cuando solo tenía el Omnitrix.

Ben recodó tanto lo que Servantis le había comentado sobre el pequeño alíen cuyo ADN le habían agregado al suyo como lo que él mismo le había hecho a Leander y Argit, miró de nuevo al pelinegro, puso una mano en su mejilla, y un nuevo pentagrama, más grande que el anterior, surgió de su mano y formó un aro alrededor de la cabeza del mayor, y Ben trazó una línea ascendente con sus dedos. Eso causó que las aparentes ojeras del pelinegro, aun presentes a pesar de las horas del sueño, se difuminaran notoriamente hasta desaparecer. Casi inmediatamente, el pelinegro frunció el ceño en sueños antes de empezar lentamente a abrir los ojos. Y si darse cuenta que le gustó tocar los abdominales de Kevin lo hizo ruborizarse, ver que el pelinegro esbozaba al verlo una sonrisa de lado, una muy galante sonrisa de medio lado, lo hizo sentir que su cara enrojecía enormemente.

-Buenos días, Benji-fue el saludo matutino del mayor.

-Hola-fue el tímido saludo del castaño.

-No sé por qué, pero me siento fantástico, como si hubiera dormido una semana-declaró el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir el castaño ligeramente avergonzado, mirando hacia su almohada.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Kevin, interrumpiendo su estiramiento para mirar a su compañero tras comprender que su tono avergonzado significaba algo.

-Yo me desperté primero, vi que tenías enormes ojeras y comprendí que se debía al agotamiento mental y emocional de lo que pasó anoche, y…-no supo cómo continuar por la vergüenza de verse atrapado.

-Acaso… ¿usaste un hechizo tranquilizador en mi?-preguntó Kevin frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ni sé si hay hechizos de ese tipo, usé los poderes que el Proctor me transfirió de ese pequeñín, el Tres Nhotus-explicó el castaño-los usé para sanarte el cansancio tanto mental como emocional-agregó con las mejillas rojas.

Kevin, al comprender que el castaño había usado sus nuevos poderes para sanarlo, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas también se colorearan, mientras sentía su pecho hincharse del gusto, haciéndolo sonreír prepotentemente. Sabiendo que les esperaba un día pesado, ambos se bañaron para alistarse, aunque Ben pasó un rato de vergüenza cuando Kevin, tras bañarse, empezó a bromear con sacarse la toalla enfrente de él, haciendo al ojiverde meterse a toda prisa al baño, y tomar la decisión de vestirse también en el baño. Lo único que dejó fuera, y que no se colocó sino hasta salir del baño ya totalmente vestido, fue la bolsa que el mayor le había "conseguido" apenas el día anterior.

Una vez lista la pareja, se dirigieron a donde Kevin le explicó a Ben que era el salón de entrenamientos de las Raíces, aunque Ben, quien aprovechó el paseo para ponerse al tanto con uno de los libros que el pelinegro le había traído el día anterior, mantuvo cierta distancia con el pelinegro durante el trayecto, cosa que lejos de molestarle a éste le divertía pues se daba cuenta que el recelo del menor se debía a la vergüenza, cosa que lo alentaba a molestarlo insistiendo en caminar muy junto a él, cosa que Ben respondía alejándose un par de pasos. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde precisamente ya se hallaban el resto de las Amalgamas junto con el Proctor, Swift y Leander. Todo el grupo miró al par de recién llegados.

-Agentes Levin y Tennyson, me da gusto que finalmente decidieran unírsenos-dijo Servantis con un poco de condescendencia al ver a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no están entrenando?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido a sus amigos.

-El Agente Tennyson entrenará en solitario en esta ocasión-explicó la Agente Swift, hablando por primera vez desde que Ben había llegado al complejo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron Ben y Kevin al mismo tiempo.

-Como Ben es el miembro más reciente del grupo, el Proctor, Swift y Leander opinan que el debe practicar para mejorar sus habilidades-explicó Pierce.

-¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo?-preguntó Kevin a sus amigos con escepticismo.

-Si están de acuerdo o no es irrelevante, el Proctor decidió que él entrenará solo y es la última palabra-declaró la mujer, mirando al de ojos marrones con dureza.

Kevin miró a la Agente mayor con fiereza y con ganas de querer pelear, pues aunque sabía que la mayor era ruda el contaba con su poder para absorber y redirigir los ataques energéticos que la hibrida le intentara lanzar. Fue sentir una mano en su hombro lo que le hizo voltear hacia Ben, y que éste negara con la cabeza lo ayudo a comprender lo que le quería decir el menor: no valía la pena pelearse con ellos pues era obvio que sería el pelinegro quien saldría perdiendo. Sin más que poder decir el menor se paró en un panel y fue teletransportado a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Inicien el entrenamiento, nivel 6-ordenó Servantis a Swift y Leander, quienes manejaban el tablero de control. Fue lo último lo que tomó por sorpresa a las Amalgamas.

-Si, Proctor-aceptó la mujer y acto seguido ella y el hombre del casco manipularon los controles para acatar las ordenes del científico.

-¿Nivel 6 dijo?-preguntó Alan confundido.

-Pero todos empezamos desde el nivel 1-señaló Helen preocupada.

-El Agente Tennyson lleva mucha desventaja contra ustedes cinco, y si deseamos que sea útil en los entrenamientos, y en las misiones siguientes, debemos empezar dándole un entrenamiento intensivo-explicó el Proctor con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Eso es una locura-protesto Kevin indignado.

-Como le dije ayer ante su berrinche, Agente Levin, como su superior no tengo por qué darles explicaciones ni a usted ni a su equipo-declaró Servantis con desdén, antes de fijar su mirada en Ben.

Sabiendo que todos tenían las manos atadas, a Kevin y a los demás no les quedó de otra que quedarse callados y ver a su amigo enfrentar solo el entrenamiento, cosa que se les hizo dura apenas éste inició ya que resultó que el primer "obstáculo" que el castaño debía enfrentar eran una manada de cinco Vulpimancers salvajes, que apenas salieron de sus jaulas corrieron en manada para atacar al menor, quien ni corto ni perezoso se dispuso a defenderse.

- _Somnus_ -dijo el castaño mientras juntaba las manos como si fuera a rezar, que fueron envueltas en una esfera traslucida de energía rosa, e inmediata y fortuitamente dos de los Vulpimancers más cercanos cayeron dormidos- _Mercuta Verditis_ -agregó, apuntando con los brazos a otro de los Vulpimancers, y rayos de electricidad rosa salieron disparados de estas y colisionaron contra la Bestia, noqueándola por completo.

Cuando vio que los dos Vulpimancers corrían hacia él con intención de atacarlo, Ben abrió su pequeña bolsa y extrajo de esta un trio de anillos de metal que lanzó hacia el más cercano, y cuando estuvieron cerca se agrandaron hasta ser lo bastante grandes para atrapar e inmovilizar al alienígena. Ben apenas pudo conjurar uno de sus pentagramas de luz para hacer rebotar las garras del Vulpimancer que restaba al darle la forma de un escudo circular, y apenas alejó a la bestia le lanzó un segundo pentagrama para agotarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo dormir también.

En la cabina de control, Kevin y las Amalgamas celebraban el triunfo del castaño sobre los Vulpinmancers, se notaba que Ben tenía talento. No obstante, ninguno parecía notar la expresión dura que esbozó Servantis al ver cuan fácil había vencido el menor a los alienígenas bestiales, y por tanto a los cinco se les cortó la celebración abruptamente cuando oyeron al Proctor dar la orden.

-Nivel 7-.

Inmediatamente el campo de entrenamiento cambio, y del piso salieron varios cañones de energía, que apenas salieron comenzaron a disparar, y Ben para protegerse creó un pentagrama al que dio la forma de un escudo, protegiéndose de los disparos laser de las armas. Ben sabía, no sabía cómo solo lo sabía, que, como máquinas, los cañones eran inmunes a su poder biorrítmico, por lo optó por defenderse únicamente usando la magia.

- _Twista Combititus_ -citó Ben, y justo cuando una ráfaga de láseres se disparó en dirección hacia él, un enorme león de energía rosa, cuya forma parecía definida por partes de metal, hizo acto de aparición y de un poderoso rugido desvió todos los láseres antes de desaparecer.

- _Histus Potiva_ -citó Ben, estirando un brazo, envuelto en luz rosa, y de un golpe todos los cañones láser se desbarataron, como si Ben hubiera hecho explotar una bomba dentro de cada uno, superando ese nivel.

En la cabina, Kevin y las Amalgamas celebraban el triunfo del castaño, y el pelinegro en su fuero interno ahogaba las ganas que le provocaba restregarle en la cara a Servantis que sus intentos de doblegar al más chico le habían salido en contra. Pero había algo en la mirada seria del Proctor que al chico gótico no le gustaba, y le provocaba una mala sensación en el estomago, pues parecía que al Proctor no le complacía ver que a Ben se le hiciera fácil pasar los entrenamientos. Y no tardó en comprender qué era su mal presentimiento cuando el científico volvió a hablar.

-Nivel… 11-ordenó Servantis a Swift y Leander, quienes no tardaron en obedecer las órdenes de su superior. Las Amalgamas, Kevin en particular, al oír el nivel tan elevado al que el híbrido mayor quería someter a su amigo, sintieron todos que el alma se les iba a los pies.

-¿Nivel 11? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?-preguntó Pierce indignado.

-Kevin entrena en el nivel 9 y él es el más avanzado de nosotros-recalcó Manny escandalizado.

-Como dije, el Agente Tennyson necesita un entrenamiento más intensivo-declaró el Proctor.

-No puede hacer eso y lo sabe-declaró Kevin con voz venenosa.

-Puedo y lo haré, Agente Levin-sentenció el mayor.

Lo que más les asustaba a los jóvenes híbridos era que, dado que ninguno había llegado al nivel 10 de entrenamiento y mucho menos al 11, y francamente no sabían qué esperar. Y ver a al menos cinco robots de la dimensión doce salir al campo de entrenamiento hizo que a todos, a Kevin en particular, el corazón les diera un vuelco, más al verlos acercarse tan amenazadoramente al castaño.

Ben, si bien no sabía qué eran esas máquinas, si comprendió que eran peligrosas, por lo que no dudó en abrir su bolsa, extraer un par de criaturas de piedra, y lanzarlas hacia los robots, cómo había visto hacer a Charmcaster decenas de veces al combatirla, volviéndose gigantes a medio vuelo y cobrando vida, peleando contra los robots. Por desgracia para Ben, las máquinas empezaron a tener ventaja sobre sus criaturas de piedra, pues tenían la ventaja de ser de un material más duro, además de contar con armas como sierras láser, por lo que no tardaron en hacer mella en el cuerpo de piedra de sus criaturas, mientras si bien llegaban a abollar el metal de las máquinas no le hacían verdadero daño.

-Bueno, creo que mejor pienso en un plan B-declaró el niño mientras veía como la última de sus criaturas de piedra caía ante los robots- _Defecho Fhar_ -exclamó, y el piso bajo dos de los robots literalmente se derritió, dejando a los robots sin poder moverse- _Kemo Char_ -citó, lanzando un rayo de calor contra ambos robots, destruyéndolos.

- _Facio Gravis_ -exclamó el castaño, y de inmediato dos de los robots cayeron al piso, atraídos por una tremenda fuerza gravitacional, al punto de literalmente aplastarse por una fuerza invisible. Fue el disparo del robot restante lo que hizo reaccionar al castaño- _Vortess Nebulae_ -conjuró, y justo cuando el robot lanzó un disparo, un escudo se formó enfrente del niño, deteniendo el láser en seco.

- _Mechanae Discombobulus_ -exclamó Ben, mientras dirigía una mano envuelta en una burbuja de maná hacia el robot, y este empezó a convulsionarse, y de pronto empezó a desmantelarse y desmoronarse.

En la cabina las Amalgamas aplaudían y vitoreaban a su compañero por su victoria sobre los robots, pero su celebración se cortó abruptamente cuando, al ver al último robot desplomarse, éste se desplomó precisamente encima de Ben, espantando a los cinco jóvenes. Ninguno pareció notar la siniestra y triunfal sonrisa que el Proctor esbozó ante la visión, pero tanto el espanto de las Amalgamas como el aparente triunfo del Proctor se vieron cortados cuando, de pronto, una pequeña figura atravesó como un fantasma el montículo de metal que solía ser el robot extra dimensional.

El pequeño ser era menudo, de piel verde jade, cabello alborotado de luz verde claro, ojos que brillaban de un color similar a su cabello, usaba una camiseta de manga larga y pants negros, botas y guantes verdes, una pañoleta verde en el cuello, y una mascara negra con detalles verdes que parecía la silueta de una cara de lobo. A Kevin no le costó mucho comprender que era la forma Anodita de Ben, más que nada por el cabello del pequeño ente y por llevar la bolsa que él mismo le había regalado a Ben en la cintura, lo que lo confirmó fue que casi de inmediato regresó a su forma humana tras terminar de traspasar el metal. El castaño miró sonriente a sus amigos en la cabina de control. Servantis, por otra parte, no parecía contento.

-Nivel…-empezó a ordenar cuando Kevin lo detuvo.

-No, no más niveles, Ben ya demostró que es capaz de pertenecer al equipo, de hecho por lo que mostró merecería tomar mi lugar de líder, ya no hace falta probarlo-declaró el pelinegro, mirando desafiante al híbrido.

Servantis miró a Kevin con dureza, pero se vio obligado a tragarse lo que iba a decir al ver que el resto de las Amalgamas lo miraban con el mismo desafío, demostrando que ellos opinaban lo mismo que el líder del equipo, y el Proctor sabía que estaban en desventaja dado que ellos junto con Ben los superaban a él, Swift y Leander dos a uno, y solo si el castaño no invocaba a esas criaturas de piedra, por lo que se vio obligado a fingir una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Amalgamas, creo que lo mejor es dejar el entrenamiento del Agente Tennyson… por ahora-declaró, diciendo lo ultimo por lo bajo, intentando que el pelinegro ni el resto de los niños lo escuchara. Acto seguido él y los otros dos mayores abandonaron la sala.

Terminado el asunto con el Proctor, Kevin y el resto del equipo bajaron a la bahía de entrenamiento donde todavía se encontraba Ben, y al encontrarse con él el pelinegro lo tomó de la cintura, lo alzó en el aire y empezó a darle vueltas, sacándole risas al castaño una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa, mientras los otros celebraban el triunfo del castaño por el posiblemente uno de los niveles más altos al que cualquier miembro del equipo hubiera llegado.

-Bien hecho, Ben-felicitó Pierce.

-Lo hiciste increíble-secundó Alan.

-No creo que haya sido nada-declaró el castaño apenado por los halagos de sus amigos.

-¿No fue nada? ¿No sabes qué tan alto era el nivel de entrenamiento en el que te puso el Proctor? Ni siquiera Kevin ha llegado al nivel en el que el Proctor te puso y él es el más avanzado de nosotros, y no solo pasaste el nivel sino en tiempo record-dijo Helen en su tono que, según había comprendido Ben en los días que llevaba ahí, demostraba una gran excitación.

-¿El nivel?-preguntó Ben confundido.

-El Proctor te hizo poner en el nivel 11, dos niveles más arriba del nivel en el que entrena Kevin regularmente-explicó Manny de manera amable.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

-Si, algo muy irresponsable dado que es tu primera sesión de entrenamiento-declaró el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de lo hecho por el híbrido.

-Pero lo importante es que lo pasaste, y yo diría con honores-dijo Alan orgulloso.

-Si el Proctor parecía tener dudas de si servías para el grupo, ahora creo que hasta te hará la mano derecha de Kevin-secundó Manny.

-Algo que creo él apreciaría bastante-terció Pierce, y acto seguido los tres chicos empezaron a carcajearse, mientras Ben sentía su cara arder, Helen se llevaba una mano a la cara de la pena ajena y Kevin miraba a los tres muchachos con ganas de matarlos.

-Bien, dejando de lado sus idioteces, creo que Ben se merece algo de comer luego del entrenamiento-sugirió el pelinegro, mirando con una sonrisa al más chico.

Dicho y hecho, las ahora seis Amalgamas fueron al comedor, donde todos siguiendo alabando a Ben por su triunfo en el salón de entrenamiento, y mientras el castaño los impresionaba con algunos "trucos de magia", como el llamaba a hacer hechizos simples que le permitieran hacer levitar los platos, cubiertos y condimentos de la mesa.

Y los demás del grupo también impresionaban a Ben contándole sobre como a ellos a su vez les había ido en sus respectivas sesiones de entrenamiento en solitario, siendo Kevin el que salía mejor parado pues era el que más avanzado iba en dificultad de entrenamiento.

-Aunque el tiene ventaja por sus poderes de absorber materia-explicó Manny queriendo restarle importancia.

-¿Absorber materia?-preguntó Ben confundido. Kevin sonrió de medio lado ante la confusión del menor.

-Es cierto, tu solo conoces mi habilidad de absorber energía, bueno, hace un tiempo descubrí que no solo absorbo energía-explicó el pelinegro con algo de soberbia, mientras tocaba con las yemas de los dedos la mesa de metal cromado en la que él y los demás comían.

Para sorpresa del castaño, el material cromado empezó a "trepar" por la mano del pelinegro y de ahí por su brazo, hasta que finalmente todo el brazo del mayor parecía estar hecho del mismo material que la mesa. A pesar de ahora parecer estar hechos de metal, la mano y el brazo de Kevin parecían seguir teniendo la misma flexibilidad que tendría la piel humana y, para vergüenza de Ben, fue que el pelinegro recurriera a pasarle la mano cromada por la mejilla para volver a la normalidad.

-Bastante genial, ¿no crees?-preguntó Kevin divertido.

-Si, mucho-tuvo que aceptar Ben.

-Y bastante útil para ustedes, si me permites decirlo-declaró Pierce guiñando el ojo molesto.

Cabe decir que el comentario del chico de pelo salpimentado, con un obvio doble sentido, hizo sonrojar violentamente a sus dos compañeros, aunque Kevin miraba al chico hibrido con ganas de asesinarlo, mientras Ben parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Chicos, si no les importa, me iré a acostar-dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie, aunque la verdad era que quería escapar antes de que a Alan, Pierce y Manny se les ocurriera algún otro comentario.

-Claro, Ben, nosotros te entretenemos a Kevin mientras tu alistas lo que hayas preparado para él-declaró Manny divertido, y acto seguido él, Pierce y Alan estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Ben salía aprisa del comedor, lamentándose por no haberse ido antes.

Deambuló por la base hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Kevin, y ya ahí empezó a alistarse para ponerse su pijama y dormir. La verdad era que Ben deseaba meterse a la cama con la esperanza de dormirse antes de que el pelinegro volviera al cuarto, esperando ahorrarse volver a verlo en bóxer, pues aún no superaba lo ocurrido en la mañana que se mostró fascinado por el cuerpo del mayor. Ya se había desvestido hasta quedar en bóxer cuando empezó a contemplar la habitación.

Aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que había en el cuarto, pues aún estando un par de días compartiendo cuarto con el pelinegro no había podido contemplar todo. De todas formas tenía tiempo ya que imaginaba que Kevin se quedaría todavía un rato con los demás cenando y platicando sobre las cosas ocurridas tanto ese día como antes de su llegada a la base de las Raíces.

Nada fuera de lo común: Kevin había quitado los posters de chicas en bikini y los había reemplazado por posters de _Shag Carpeting_ , la banda favorita de su abuelo a la que él y Gwen le habían agarrado gusto con el tiempo, y otras bandas de rock, pop y hip-hop que a él le encantaban, ahora los posters de carros se codeaban con posters de soccer y beisbol, además de un poster del _Comando Canguro_ junto al del _Capitán Planeta_. Incluso habían instalado un librero sobre el escritorio donde ahora reposaban los libros de hechicería que Kevin y los demás le habían conseguido al castaño, y justo en dicho escritorio había un pequeño y bien labrado joyero de madera oscura con detalles de oro, donde el menor ahora guardaba las joyas y demás amuletos mágicos que ahora poseía.

Tras varios minutos curioseando encontró algo que le llamó la atención: una caja de metal, de esas en las que él guardaba sus cromos de _Sumos Golpeadores_ , y movido por la curiosidad se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una cantidad de fotos suyas, algunas en su uniforme de gimnasia, otras en traje de baño e incluso algunas en ropa interior, haciendo a Ben estremecerse al pensar en cómo Kevin habría podido sacarle esas fotos, pues algunas parecían haber sido sacadas cuando él se encontraba en la intimidad de su hogar.

Lo más curioso, y ligeramente perturbador, fue darse cuenta de que algunas estaban impregnadas de una sustancia pegajosa que, para su sorpresa, le remontó en su mente a un día que entraba al baño del gimnasio pues el de siempre se encontraba saturado, que sorprendió a Cash y JT, gracias al cielo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ambos con los pantalones abajo y manoseándose mientras veían unas revistas de dudosa procedencia. La sustancia pegajosa se parecía mucho a la que embadurnaba las fotografías suyas que poseía el pelinegro. Y el conectar los puntos hizo que Ben se pusiera furiosamente rojo, pues comprendió lo que el mayor de los dos hacía con esas fotos, e hizo que sintiera que se iba a desmayar.

-Veo que encontraste mi pequeño secreto-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse se encontró con Kevin.

-Kevin…-empezó a decir, pero el pelinegro ni le dio tiempo.

En solo un par de largas zancadas el mayor cruzó la habitación, despojándose de la camisa y los guantes en el camino, y se le tiró encima al castaño, atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso. Ben al principio empezó a luchar por sacarse al mayor de encima, pues le empezaba a asustar lo apasionado que se estaba poniendo el beso, y más al sentir el cómo el pelinegro empezaba a mover sus manos por su cuerpo semidesnudo. Y si todo esto lo alarmó, sentir como Kevin colaba su lengua en su boca lo hizo aumentar el forcejeo, pero luego de unos minutos de lucha…

Continuará…

Otro capítulo de mi historia, seguro no se esperaban un desenlace así para un capitulo, y lo mejor está por venir, como sea ojala guste lo necesario y los anime a dejarme más reviews, saben que me motivan así.


End file.
